Eyes through which I can see
by animefreak137
Summary: Underneath high school, friends and family they are able to find love for each other. Main pairing, Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke x Sakura and Neji x Tenten. Here it is Chapter two! sorry for the long wait. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto characters

Disclaimer- I don't own the Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto ROCKS!

Underneath high school, friends and family they are able to find love for each other. Main pairing, Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke x Sakura and Neji x Tenten.

Eyes through which I can see

Chapter 1: A run in

Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were best friends in their second year of high school. They were all in the same class that year. The year had begun and before they knew it pre-exams was all ready over. They had spent all their time and studying and were aiming high. In between, they had time to hang with their friends. Sasuke and Sakura would go out leaving Tenten and Hinata behind. Little did they know that would change very soon.

"Hey, Hinata!" Her best friend Sakura called.

"What's up Sakura-chan? She replied when her friend had caught up to her.

"You've got come see the results for the exams!" She exclaimed.

"Why, is there something special about them?" Hinata questioned in reply.

"Just c'mon Hinata-chan!" She nagged as she pulled her through the hallways by the arm.

All of a sudden, Hinata notices a crowd gathering in front of what usually is the bulletin board.

"Wow so many people!" Hinata thought to herself. Just then, Sakura let go of Hinata's arm when she caught sight of Sasuke. She waved to him, then she noticed that Hinata went flying right into a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy. Hinata was very flustered because being short, she was just above his waist. The tall, blonde-haired boy looked back over his shoulder and was very flustered when he saw the beautiful girl. Suddenly, Sakura and Sasuke ran over to see what was going on.

"I'm so sorry!" Hinata exclaimed through her red-faced embarrassment.

"I'm the one who should be sorry!" The blonde-haired boy calmly said in reply. Sasuke and Sakura run over to meet them.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I'm f-fine." She replied very shyly still gazing in his deep cerulean blue eyes. He was caught in her gaze. She then noticed her gaze and quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"Hyuuga-kun, I see you've met my friend Naruto Uzumaki. He's in my class-c." Sasuke announced.

"That's right, I knew I've seen you before," Sakura remembered, "You were the really annoying one that gave me a headache." Sakura continued her flashback. Naruto was sweat-dropped.

"It was that bad that you still remember it?" Naruto questioned. At this Hinata laughed and it wasn't just a chuckle either. It was a laugh-out-loud kind of laugh.

"Hinata-san, was it really that funny?" Naruto questioned. He was sort of sweat-dropped.

"That's really something; Hinata's never really laughed that hard before." Sakura said in reply.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry Naruto-san, It's just I've never met someone with so much character. I truly admire it. Hinata shyly said apologetically.

"Don't go giving him a swelled head." Sakura scolded Hinata. Then she rushed Hinata to the class-B section of the bulletin board.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan; I guess I might have hit my head." Hinata apologized.

"It's okay Hinata; I guess it was my fault. Anyway, this is what I brought you here for." Sakura said as she showed her bulletin board.

It read:

Class-B pre-exam results

Hinata Hyuuga

Sakura Haruno

"Wow Sakura-chan, you scored second!" Hinata said as she hopped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah, but it's not as good as first place! You rock Hinata-chan!" Sakura shouted in excitement.

"I guess, still we should check on how the guys did on their exams." Hinata implied.

"O-Kay, I guess we could." Sakura replied somewhat puzzled. They move over to the next list of results.

It read:

1. Sasuke Uchiha

2. -- --

3. Naruto Uzumaki

"You must congratulate Sasuke-kun. Even Naruto-san made third place." Hinata said excited and somewhat suspicious.

"I'm getting that you like Naruto-kun, Hinata." Sakura said a matter-of-factly.

"W-why would you say that?" Hinata asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"It's written all over your face and when Sasuke-kun introduced you, you couldn't take your eyes off him. Plus I'm positive he feels the same way about you." Sakura stated with confidence.

"You really think so? I know we just met but I feel like I've known him forever. I should probably get to know him more." Hinata pondered.

"Well your in luck, Hinata-chan, our homerooms will be doing a lot together really soon." Sakura said with excitement.

Hinata's eye's widened. "W-what do you mean?" Hinata stuttered.

"I mean the fall festival is coming up and Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei want to do this festival with combined homerooms.

Hinata marveled at the idea. This would be a perfect chance to get to know Naruto better. She just couldn't wait for the festival preparations. The excitement was just so irritating.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anything so much before in my life," Hinata thought to herself, "and we start preparing a week from today." Hinata pondered as they walked back to congratulate the boys. Everyone was so anxious to see how the festival would turn out, as early preparations began…

**Until next time. Please Review! **


	2. Running into preperations

Chapter 2: Running into preparations

The next day Hinata awoke early so she could get a ride from Tenten and Sakura to school. She quickly got ready, grabbed her stuff and was about to run out the door when she ran into her cousin, Neji (she literally ran into him).

"Where are you headed off in such a hurry, Hinata-chan?" Neji questioned curiously.

"Oh, I-I was just going to get a ride from Tenten and Sakura to school. I'm very sorry for running into you, they asked me to hurry." Hinata replied shyly.

"Well how about I walk you to their car; it's the least I can do for being in your way." Neji said as he hooked his arm with hers. Before she could object, they were already out the door.

"Hinata-chan, there you are…"Tenten started, but was stopped by Neji's looks. She couldn't help but notice him.

"Oh, hello Tenten, I'm sorry I took so long. This is my cousin Neji Hyuuga." Hinata said in a polite manner.

"Please to meet you." Tenten and Sakura said while bowing in respect.

"You don't have to bow." Neji said kindly.

He was either flattered by their respect or awestruck by Tenten, whom he couldn't take his eyes off of, because Hinata saw a slight blush on his face. Hinata smiled a small smile.

"Neji-kun we'll see you at school." Hinata said smiling and chuckled a little. They all got in the car and Tenten started the engine.

"What did you think of him, Tenten?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You mean your cousin." Tenten replied.

"Yes, he's the same age as us and he's in class-A." Hinata said trying to remember.

"Your cousin is very quiet and he looks just like you." Tenten replied interested in the conversation.

"I believe he likes you." Hinata said quietly.

"What?!?" Tenten said sort of loudly.

"I-I mean I've never seen him stare at a girl like that before." Hinata said lowering her voice even more.

"Kind of like you and Naruto." Tenten said not liking the direction of the conversation.

"I think she likes him." Sakura whispered to Hinata and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Hey look we're here!" Tenten shouted annoyed as she brought the car to a halt.

The girls quickly got out, gathered their school bags, and walked toward the front of the school.

"We are actually on time and with some time to spare." Sakura noted looking at the clock then around for Sasuke.

"Hello Sakura." Sasuke greeted with a smile.

"Oh Sasuke, konnnichiwa!" Sakura replied in greeting returning his smile.

"I trust your morning was uneventful so far." Sasuke said sounding pleased with himself.

"Uh…um, well not really." Sakura replied looking back at Tenten, who was laughing with Hinata.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned now curious.

"You've met my cousin, right Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said now bringing himself into the conversation.

"Oh, you mean Neji, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes that's him, well we all met him today, isn't that right Tenten?" Hinata said looking Tenten. Tenten nodded in agreement still recalling the early encounter. The bell then rang and just as Hinata turned, she said "See you later Sasuke-ku…" She cut off; she had ran into someone right after she had turned. Out of chance she had ran into Naruto. At this Hinata was very flustered seeing who it was she had ran into.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh, hey it's you! It's no big deal. Say I'll see you later in homeroom, huh. I can't wait." Naruto said casually.

"Hinata let's go!" Sakura said rushing her inside.

"You should let her talk to him! I mean after all, you talk yours every morning." Tenten stated.

"You have a point, but you must remember we have homeroom together now." Sakura reminded her.

"It's to bad for Tenten that Neji-kun isn't in our class." Hinata piped in. Tenten gave her a sad look.

"Hey, Hinata can I stay at your place tonight and study." Tenten said with a smile.

"How about on Friday?" Hinata suggested.

"Even better!" Tenten replied.

Then Hinata smiled at Tenten and said "I know your game. This would be a perfect opportunity for you to get to know Neji-kun." Tenten smirked.

"You know it." Tenten said. Then they all broke out in laughter.

Then they got to their lockers and Sakura asked "Hey Hinata, do you think I could come over too?"

"Sure Sakura-chan, it will be like a sleepover study!" Hinata told her excitedly.

Meanwhile a few lockers away, Naruto and Sasuke were listening in on their plot.

"Hey I could ask Neji, if we could come over to study this weekend at his house and we could also eavesdrop on them." Sasuke told Naruto in a whispered tone. They looked at each other.

Naruto smirked. "I like this idea."

"I'll ask him after school." Sasuke told him. Naruto gave the okay and they headed to first period.

Their schedule was all screwed up because of the upcoming festival, so they only had classes in the morning. After lunch they met in homeroom.

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Sasuke said as he took a seat next to her.

"Quiet, over there." Sakura told him as she pointed over to Naruto and Hinata.

"That guy is one smooth operator." Sasuke said with his mouth wide open.

"I'm trying to listen in on their conversation." Sakura whispered.

"It seems like they're having a good time. They're both smiling." Sasuke noted.

They all looked up when they heard the door open.

"Hello class, are we all here now?" Kakashi-sensei said as he walked in with Kurenai-sensei.

"I believe so." Kurenai-sensei said as she looked around.

"Good, so we can get down to it. We have some good ideas and you guys can choose the one you like the most, or you can come up with your own." Kakashi-sensei announced.

They all decided on the food stand idea Kurenai-sensei had come up with. All that was left was to decide what food that they sell.

"Hey, how about ramen?" Naruto suggested.

"Um…no." Kurenai-sensei told him.

"Hey, Sakura what about cookies?" Hinata whispered.

"Don't tell me, tell sensei!" Sakura whispered loudly in reply.

"But…" Hinata replied in protest.

"No buts, speak up. I know you can." Sakura told her.

"Ladies, would you like to involve everyone in your conversation?" Kurenai-sensei asked them.

"Yes, yes we would. Hinata go ahead." Sakura announced.

"Um…we could sell cookies." Hinata said shyly turning red under all that pressure.

"Hmm, that may just work. Doesn't take much effort to make them and they're cheap. Any objections?" Kakashi-sensei said aloud looking from one person to the next. The class remained silent. Everyone thought it was easy, inexpensive way of doing things.

"So are we all agreed on cookies?" Kurenai-sensei asked and everyone nodded.

"Alright then we will just rent out the home-ec room. You guys can just talk for the rest of the hour." Kakashi-sensei announced.

"Thanks Hinata your idea gave us a free period." Naruto said to her. Hinata blushed. Naruto was so kind to her and she couldn't help but love him.


End file.
